A Thousand Years
by Matoaka Smith
Summary: Leonardo recuerda la tragedia ocurrida años atrás y que se llevo a uno de sus hermanos, pero que les dejo como recompensa alguien a quien adoran y recuerdan a quien perdieron a través de él. Basado en Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012. Contiene: MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

POV LEONARDO.

" _No importa lo que deba hacer para esto, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida, seguro valdrá la pena_ ", estas palabras que Donnie me dijo una vez hace ya 5 años, las recuerdo una y otra vez, casi todos los días. Por sobretodo porque Donnie, ese niño que siempre veo jugando, gritando, riendo y haciendo tantas trastadas, es el motivo de que mi hermano dijera esas palabras, se que ese niño se llama como él, pero es porque por él, Donnie quiso arriesgar su vida, sin importarle que tuviese que morir.

5 años… parece mucho tiempo… pero lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, cuando nos enteramos de lo que Donatello había hecho….

Ese día, recuerdo que nos habíamos levantado muy temprano, hacía calor y el Maestro Splinter nos llamo a mí a mis hermanos a entrenar, pero nos dimos cuenta de que Donnie no venia, por más que lo llamáramos, hasta que Sensei me pidió que fuera a buscarlo.

Cuando me asome al laboratorio este casi dio un salto al verme:

-Oh… Leo, me has asustado!

-¿Que ocurre? –le pregunte al ver que tenía cara de estar algo preocupado.

Este solo agacho la cabeza, mirando al suelo y jugando con sus dedos… -Eh… necesito que todos vosotros estéis aquí, os tengo que deciros algo… ¿puedes ir por ellos?

-Claro, respondí yéndome a buscar a Raph, Mikey y al maestro Splinter…

A los minutos… todos estábamos allí, frente a Donnie, estábamos algo ansiosos, ¿Qué era lo que quería decirnos? Pero el solo estaba callado, nos miraba con algo de miedo y podía notar que sus manos temblaban un poco, sobre todo al maestro Splinter, hasta que finalmente hablo:

-Ehhh… bueno… ya sabéis que yo hago experimentos y todo eso… ¿verdad?

Todos asentimos con la cabeza…

Pero Donnie no siguió hablando, y su mirada era como si el miedo se hubiera apoderado de él.

-Continua Donatello… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Pregunto el Maestro Splinter, muerto de intriga.

-Bueno… he cometido un error… he experimentado conmigo mismo… y... ahora...

Todos le miramos. Con que sorpresa nos iba a salir.

-Ahora yo… yo…


	2. Chapter 2

POV LEONARDO.

Yo….dijo este mirando unos papeles que habían, cerca –os mostrare algo… pero… -no termino su frase, y miro a su escritorio, donde estaba su computadora, al lado de esta yacía un sobre de papel marrón.

-¿Qué es Donatello? –pregunto el Maestro Splinter que ya no podía con su intriga.

Este algo temeroso, se acerco al escritorio y cogió el sobre, luego delante de todos nosotros extrajo el contenido, unas hojas y nos las mostro. Eran unas fotografías parecidas a la de radiografía. Pero mostraba un… algo redondo, que no supimos que era.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto el Maestro Splinter. Donatello apretó sus puños y miro hacia nosotros, luego volvió a mirar al maestro Splinter, pensando en seguir o no hablando.

-Una ecografía… -dijo este después de minutos.

-¿y para qué son? –pregunto Mikey antes de que Splinter fuera el que hablara, rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno… las mujeres… humanas… las usan para ver a los bebés cuando aún no han nacido.

-¿Es material para alguna investigación tuya? ¿Dónde los conseguiste? –Pregunto el maestro Splinter mirándolo con ojos de lince.

-No exactamente… ehh…os explicare, para que entendáis… -Pero se quedo callado.

-Donatello… no importa que sea, solo dime… -el maestro Splinter, parecía el más ansioso por saber que le ocurría a Donnie.

-Bueno…el punto es que… hice un experimento con… ehh… eso… con… ya sabéis, lo que nos engendra a todos, no se entendéis… el punto es que después de varios intentos, lo mute en mi especie, el que yo tenía, era de humano y lo mute en… de tortuga y con mi ADN…

-Todos le mirábamos, sin entender, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del maestro Splinter.

-Y hace casi un mes…decidí inyectármelo, sin no antes, descubrir que a pesar de yo… ser un macho, podía albergar un… bebé…

-Donatello… eso significa que tu… estas… -El maestro Splinter no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque Donnie le interrumpió, continuando su relato…

-Hace unos días, me sentía muy mal, creí estar enfermo, hasta creo que me dolía la cabeza… me hice este ultrasonido… y apareció esto… -antes de seguir, sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas –y eso significa que estoy… preñado… y quizás algún día, tendré… que dar a luz a un bebé.

Por mi parte, no me percate de estar con la boca abierta, hasta segundo después de que Donnie había dejado de hablar. ¡Como podía ser eso posible!

-¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO DONNIE?! –Grito Raphael, acercándose de y tomándolo del caparazón – ¿Y si pones en riesgo tu propia vida? Eres un macho… no creo que estés… eso… ES IMPOSIBLE! Y si te mu…

-Ya! –Le grito Donatello, para hacerlo callar, Raphael le había parecido molesto.

-Raphael, déjalo –dijo Splinter, tomando del hombro a Raph y alejándolo de Donnie.

Este suspiro antes de hablar, como intentando soportar algo molesto… -Donatello… en parte estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Raphael. ¿Y qué pasa si algo llegara a ocurrirte… incluso algo que hasta se lleve tu vida? Hay alguna manera de que puedas… ya sabes, dejar de estar… es decir quitarlo de tu cuerpo… antes de que siga desarrollándose.

Donnie se entristeció –Sensei… lo estaría matando… ya esta dentro de mi… no puedo.

-Donnie, quizás el Maestro Splinter tenga razón… No quisiéramos perderte -le dije. Pero el negó con la cabeza, por esa criatura que llevaba dentro hasta se había puesto testarudo.

-Sensei… por esto… creo que tendre que dejar de entrenar… quizás hasta que nazca.

Splinter se acerco a él –Bien… si esa es tu decisión, supongo que tendré que respetarla… solo te pido que te cuides…

-Estaré bien Sensei… -tras ello, el maestro Splinter se retiro del laboratorio, con cierta cara de preocupación, pero no me extrañaba.

Cuando Splinter se fue, Raphael miro furioso a Donnie y se fue, sin decir nada. Yo diría que solo era su envidia.

-¿Donnie… eso que decías… quiere decir que seremos tíos? –Pregunto Mikey con una sonrisa -Eh…bueno, algo así… supongo que sí–le respondió Donnie con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Mikey… podrías dejarnos solo un momento? –Le dije a Mikey, y este asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Mikey abandono el laboratorio, Mire a Donnie, este estaba triste y parecía a punto de llorar. En ese momento, sentí una gran tristeza por él.

-Donnie… mírame –Pero este no me obedeció. –Donnie… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunte y este me miro.

-¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Splinter al parecer está molesto, Raph está enfadado… parece que mi familia no quiere apoyarme, pero no me arrepiento de esto, pero sabes… no importa lo que deba hacer para esto, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida, seguro valdrá la pena.

-¿Porque dices eso? Yo te apoyare en lo que haga falta, porque soy tu hermano, por lo tanto soy tu familia…pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo, siento que te has expuesto a un gran riesgo… Donnie –le dije.

-Donnie levanto la vista, y me dedico una tierna sonrisa –Gracias Leo –me dijo.

Tras ello nos dimos un cálido abrazo fraternal que no puedo olvidar, porque ahí le estaba diciendo que como hermano me importaba un mundo, y en medio de ese abrazo, podía escuchar sus sollozos que me seguían agradeciendo.


	3. Chapter 3

POV LEONARDO.

Los días que siguieron fueron algo incómodos, parecía que nadie quería hablar a Donnie, menos Raphael, que solo le miraba con rabia. Splinter no decía nada y solo mandaba a Donnie a su laboratorio cuando llegaba la hora de entrenar. Mikey no paraba de pensar nombres para su "sobrino" como decía, y Donnie solo le sonreía. Yo trataba de estar con Donnie, porque se veía tan solo, pero no decía nada, y su cara solo reflejaba algo de tristeza.

En cuanto a April, algunos días después de que nos enteráramos, al llegar a la alcantarilla, le llame y decidí yo contarle todo lo de Donnie, antes de que fuera él. Cuando termine de contarle, me miro extrañada y creo que quiso echarse a reír, pero no lo hizo.

Después se dirigió al laboratorio de Donnie, casi media hora después, le vi salir. No dijo nada, se despidió de nosotros y se fue a casa. Me extraño que ni siquiera entrenara con el maestro Splinter.

Me dirigí al laboratorio, Donnie estaba recostado sobre sus brazos en su escritorio, parecía tan triste. Verlo así me conmovió tanto. ¿Qué le había dicho April?

-Hola –me dije acercándome a él y tocándole el hombro.

Este solo asintió, sin decir nada.

-¿Qué te ha dicho April? –le pregunte y a este se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-Pues… como todos… este algo molesta.

-¿Por qué? –Le pregunte.

-No lo sé -me dijo –creo que le ha molestado lo que he hecho. ¿No entiendo que es lo que os molesta tanto de esto?

Yo suspire… -Me vas a perdonar por decirte esto, pero pienso que… quizás es porque… te has expuesto a algo desconocido. Ni siquiera sabes cómo será en el futuro, o cuando tengas que darlo a luz. Es algo que ignoras casi por completo… ¿verdad?

Donnie apretó sus puños y me miro –No tengo que perdonarte nada… porque tienes toda la razón. Pero todo eso… ya esta hecho… no puedo revertirlo.

No le respondí y le toque la cabeza. –Pero no te preocupes, aunque todos quieran ignorarte por esto, ya sabes que estoy aquí… lo sabes ¿verdad?

Este solo asintió.

Yo quería apoyarlo, pero cuando este me pedía estar solo, o simplemente prefería ponerse a llorar, yo no podía hacer nada. Nunca entendí porque April, se había molestado, bueno, debo suponer que tendría sus motivos.

Por otra parte Donnie, me preocupaba, más aun, cuando un día, meses después comenzó a sentirse mal, todo el día estaba decaído. Pero fue algo ligero, porque dentro de unos días se había recuperado. Raphael, que estuvo molesto con él un tiempo, resolvió aquello, pidiéndole disculpas, y también haciéndole la pelota. Pero Donnie, como Rapha me lo había contado, solo respondió dándole un abrazo y diciéndole que lo quería mucho. Con el tiempo, todos habían dejado de estar molestos con él. Aunque April no, ni siquiera sabíamos que le había ocurrido que estaba muy distante de Donnie. Y Mikey, no era raro para ser él, pero estaba muy ansioso, y todos los días le preguntaba a Donnie que cuando conocería a su "sobrino" como le llamaba al futuro hijo de Donnie. A veces le regalaba algunos pequeños juguetes con la intención de que este se los diera a u futuro hijo o hija, y siempre le preguntaba a este que nombre le pondría, pero este solo le respondía que no sabía, pues ni siquiera sabía que sexo era, a pesar de sus ultrasonidos.

Pero si, había intentado prepararse para el día del nacimiento, el cual no tenía día determinado. Un día entre en el laboratorio, estaba arreglándole las patas delantera a una especie de camilla que había hecho y que tenía una especie de estribos en uno de las puntas.

-¿Para qué son… esas cosas metálicas? –le pregunte cuando vi aquellas cosas hechas de metal.

Este se volteo a mirarme, y luego miro la camilla.

-Oh ¿esas cosas? Pues he estado investigando sobre los nacimientos humanos, y…

-y? –Donnie suspiro –creo que lo mejor es que yo dé a luz de una manera similar, por eso la he hecho para que ese día me pongan aquí, aunque… me da un poco de miedo, porque no se qué va a pasar, o como va a ser…

Me quede mudo.

-Yo creo que todos tenemos miedo, porque no sabemos nada sobre eso, Donatello –dijo el maestro Splinter entrando en el laboratorio.

-Lo se Sensei… -Dijo este mirando al suelo, a veces evitaba mirar a los ojos al Sensei.

Splinter se acerco a este y tocándole el hombro, este le miro a los ojos.

-Eres muy valiente, Donatello… demasiado… - y tras estas palabras se dieron un fuerte abrazo, pero no sabían de que Raph y Mikey estaba observando, y estos en silencio se acercaron y se unieron en el abrazo. Ahí éramos uno , y ese uno era el cuanto nos queríamos…


	4. Chapter 4

POV LEONARDO.

El día que nació el tan esperado bebé de Donnie, es un día que me cuesta olvidar, y que quizás más aun, superar. Un día que me ha marcado a mí y a mi familia, en especial al Maestro Splinter.

Recuerdo que ese día, meses después, el entrenamiento había terminado temprano, creo que eran como las siete de la tarde, o un poco más. El maestro Splinter nos daba una plática de cómo mejorar vuestro entrenamiento, nosotros cuatro yacíamos sentados frente al Sensei, y Donnie observaba en silencio desde una esquina del dojo.

Mirábamos atentamente al Sensei, mientras nos hablábamos, hasta que la voz de Donnie nos interrumpió y sobresalto a todos:

-Chicos…. Ayudadme!...-Grito Donnie tocándose el vientre y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre Donnie? –pregunto Raph corriendo hacia él y cogiéndolo del hombro para evitar que este se cayera al suelo. Todos supimos que era porque este estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Donnie solo se quejaba, diciendo que le dolía mucho, mientras se tocaba el vientre. El maestro Splinter os pidió a Raph y a mí que lo paráramos, pero cuando lo hicimos, Donnie pego un grito que nos puso muy nerviosos a todos.

-Donnie… tranquilo, vamos al laboratorio –le dije mientras Leo y yo lo cogíamos de sus brazos y lo llevamos al laboratorio, una vez allí, notábamos que Donnie se quejaba cada vez más y parecía que le costaba respirar.

Le ordene a Rapha a que lo recostáramos en la camilla donde le acomodamos de acuerdo a como este me lo había dicho, meses atrás. Donnie seguía quejándose, y el Dolor que sentía le impedía respirar. Splinter intentaba calmarlo, pero este no lo hacía y solo decía que tenia de hacer fuerza.

Dado a lo fuerte de todo esto, le hice señas a Raphael, para que dejara fuera a Mikey, este no quería salir de allí, pero obligado por Rapha, debió que quedarse afuera.

Yo me ubique al lado de Donnie, este trataba de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, trataba con todas su fuerzas de empujar y sacar esa criatura que llevaba dentro. Pero, no le fue fácil.

Hacia fuerzas, gritaba de una manera que era desgarradora, que yo ya lloraba por saber lo que él estaba pasando. De pronto, Splinter me dijo, que parte de la criatura estaba fuera, y que este había votado mucha sangre.

Pero cuando Donnie me decía ya no poder más y parecer estar a punto de desvanecerse, oí unos llantos. Levante la vista y vi, a Splinter con una pequeña tortuga cubierta de sangre, que lloraba con fuerzas. La envolvió en una sabanas que encontró cerca y me la entrego.

Quede realmente atónito cuando la vi, vi que era un niño pero por sobretodo… ¡Eran tan igual a Donnie! Era su retrato perfecto.

Pero… cuando la acerque a Donnie con la intención de mostrarle el hijo que acababa de dar a luz… este estaba con sus ojos cerrados, no respiraba y parecía tan sereno, como si durmiera profundamente.

-Donnie –le dije moviéndolo. Pero por más que le hablara y le moviera, me di cuenta de que él se había ido…y ya no regresaría. El simplemente no había resistido al nacimiento…

Allí, con su hijo en brazos, llore con tanta aflicción. Derrame sobre mi hermano muerto, un mar de lágrimas, de las cuales aun yacen en mis ojos, cuando recuerdo todo esto. Splinter, totalmente afectado, cogió el cuerpo de su hijo y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Raph, se negaba a aceptar que esto había ocurrido, y decía una y otra vez que no podía ser posible. Este salió del laboratorio gritando, llorando, lleno de rabia comenzó a golpear cosas, romperlas y a derribar cuanta cosa veía por su camino. Era obvio porque él sabía de alguna manera sabia que algo así ocurriría. Mikey, por su parte, se volvió algo sensible, después de haber llorado por Donnie, lloraba hasta por lo mínimo. Y April… se apeno mucho, y más aun le apenaba saber que había pasado de Donnie todo ese tiempo.

Simplemente este hecho, había dejado una huella profunda en todos nosotros, y superarla era algo muy difícil, porque además, después de esto no volveríamos a ser los mismo…


	5. Chapter 5

POV LEONARDO.

Dos semanas después del nacimiento del pequeño y la posterior muerte de Donnie quisimos comenzar una investigación, como familia, necesitábamos saber por qué había ocurrido aquello con nuestro hermano.

Raphael y yo decidimos acudir a ese hombre llamado Jack J. Kurzman, el investigador. Después de unas semanas y de que este realizara una autopsia que había sido autorizada por nosotros, finalmente tuvimos que saber de que había muerto vuestro hermano. Según Kurzman: Había sufrido una serie de descompensaciones, el nacimiento le había provocado un desgarro de ciertos órganos interno y con esto una hemorragia fulminante la que habría acabado con su vida.

Saber aquello nos dolió tanto. Recuerdo que nos miro con algo de lastima y nos dijo algo que nos enfureció:

"Entiendo que todo esto os apene mucho, pero recordad que él era un… un chico, no estaba preparado para todo esto, era algo completamente desconocido", se que él tuvo razón, pero nos enfureció porque solo habíamos decidido respetar la decisión que Donnie había tomado.

Jack nos había dicho que necesitaba alguna información para saber cómo Donnie había sido capaz de Mutar una célula, y que si encontrábamos algo, que debíamos hacérselo llegar. Ese día, durante la tarde, fui al laboratorio de Donnie, el que estaba intacto a como él lo había dejado, ni una cosa había sido movida. Entre muchas carpetas, portafolios y otras cosas, encontré una gruesa carpeta con muchas hojas de plástico, dentro de esta, un sin número de hojas con información sobre genes y otras cosas, que parecían un jeroglífico. Supuse que sería esta, y se la lleve al investigador. Este, delante de mí y de Raph, comenzó a hojear casi hipnotizado por lo que leía, hasta que se detuvo, saco una hoja y nos miro:

-De acuerdo a los escritos de Donatello, el ADN corresponderían a una chica… pero no es April O´neil, y según él, le conoció en la superficie muchos meses atrás –dijo mientras nos tendía una hoja –Se supone que es, vosotros dos le conocéis? –Pregunto Kurzman

Raph y yo nos miramos mientras, negábamos con la cabeza.

La hoja tenía pegada una fotografía de una chica de cabello castaño, ojos marrones. Usaba gafas y una gorra.

-No, no le conocemos, al menos yo nunca la he visto... y tu Rapha? –dije mirando a Rapha.

Raph en respuesta, se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

El investigador, saco unas cuantas hojas de la carpeta y me la entrego.

-Bien, esto es todo lo que necesito me dijo –tras esto, con Raph nos fuimos a la guarida.

Cuando llegue a la alcantarilla, le pregunte a April si conocía y que, según Kurzman, a ella pertenecía el ADN humano que nuestro pequeño tenia. April al ver la fotografía.

-Ella… yo la conozco! Ella es de mi escuela…apenas llego el año pasado! Su nombre es Sonc… osea Sofía… Sofía Pastor… pero le apodamos "Sonchi".

-Sonchi? –Le dije aguantando las ganas de reír por el apodo que le tenían a aquella chica.

-¿ella te dijo alguna vez sobre haber platicado con mutantes o algo así?

April me miro pensativa –No, yo no soy amiga de ella. Nunca he hablado con ella.

Pero yo me empecé a sentir algo preocupado. –Ya… pero si ella sabe de nosotros, no significara que alguien que no debería, también lo sepa?

-No lo se…

Después de esa conversación, quede con algo de inquietud, más aun por no conocer a la chica esa.

Días después, mientras me encontraba dando el biberón al pequeño, sentí que April llego a la guarida, cuando me gire a mirar, venia con la chica que de la fotografía.

Esta se veía algo confundida, miraba a todos lados y parecía temblar. Aunque cuando nos vio, no se asusto, solo se limito a saludarnos. Dijo que ya sabía quienes éramos, ósea los hermanos de Donnie, porqué, según ella, April se lo había dicho.

Pero no sabía lo de Donnie, porque de inmediato pregunto por él. No pude evitar entristecerme, y buscando las palabras, trate de explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque al final de toda una explicación, creo que ya me iba a poner a llorar.

-Vamos… no bromees… Vamos, ¿donde está Donnie? –Dijo esta, alterándose.

-No… ehh... señorita… no es ninguna broma… de verdad –le dije tocándole su hombro.

Esta reacción quitando mi mano de su hombro, se quedo pensativa, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Entonces… el murió… ¿por mi culpa? ¿Por haber hecho ese… experimento en el que uso mi ADN?–me pregunto mientras comenzaba a llorar, y miraba fijamente al pequeño que yacía en mis brazos.

-No…no, no es tu culpa… nadie tiene la culpa… -Yo intentaba consolarla, pero sus llantos eran aun más.

Esta alzo la cabeza, me miro a mí, a mis hermanos y al Maestro Splinter y negó con la cabeza. Luego miro a April… -April… yo…tengo que irme… -Dijo entre sollozos, para luego dirigirse a la salida. April salió intentando detenerla, pero al final, esta tuvo que acompañarla a casa.

Me sentía arrepentido. Fui un tonto. Creo que le había hablado demasiado, si hubiera infiltrado un poco de información, quizás no hubiera hecho sentir culpable a esta chica.

Pasaron meses y meses y nada sabíamos de ella. Hasta que April nos conto que aquella chica había caído en una fuerte depresión, y ahora vivía con psicólogos y especialista que la ayudaban, pero por lo que me contaba April, y lo que ella había platicado con ella, la culpa que tenia era enorme.

Nuestro pequeño estaba pronto a cumplir un año de vida, cuando April nos conto que la chica se había suicidado, ahorcándose.

Aun sin conocerla, eso fue un golpe duro para nosotros. Aun más para mí, porque la culpa me estaba inquietando. El día que April os comunico aquello, me entrego una fotografía. Allí salía la chica junto a Donnie.

-Ella… una de las últimas veces que hable con ella… me dijo que esta fotografía se la había querido regalar a Donnie, pero no alcanzo… -Me dijo April mientras yo miraba la fotografía.

Un día, Mikey me pidió que le dejara cargar al pequeño. Cuando lo cargo, me pregunto:

-¿Porque decidiste tu ponerle nombre?

-Eh… pues… para recordar a Donnie… además… es tan parecido a él.

-Pues yo le hubiera puesto Donnie… -Reí un momento con su respuesta, el siempre queriéndole ponerle nombre a todo.

-Vamos… todos le hemos puesto ese nombre… vale?...

Mientras todos estos recuerdos de hace 5 años… que parecen que hubieran ocurrido ayer, llegan a mi mente, me entran ganas de llorar, pero de pronto siento que alguien entra corriendo al laboratorio…


End file.
